Contre son grè
by Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn
Summary: Une jeune elfe qui vit dans la forêt de Fangorn avec c'est deux grandes soeurs va se retrouver dans une histoire dont elle n'a pas du tout envie de faire partie... FIC MISE EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien, sauf mes trois héroïnes. Ne vous inquiétez pas je parle que d'elles dans le premier chapitre .  
Les paroles en _italiques _sont les pensées de personnages, les paroles en **_gras et italique_** sont de l'elfique

* * *

**Contre son grè **

Naélora était assise dans la forêt, en position de yoga dans une clairière petite mais assez spacieuse. Elle avait les yeux fermés et se concentrait, essayant de sentir cette sensation à chaque fois qu'elle se dissimulait. Elle ne sut combien de temps cela lui avait prit, mais elle la sentait, elle était là et cette fois-ci elle resta plus longtemps. Se sentant épuisé, elle rouvrit les yeux, se leva un peu chancelante puis se dirigea vers sa maison. Sa maison se situait dans une autre clairière à ciel découvert beaucoup plus spacieuse de la forêt de Fangorn. Eh oui ! Dans la même forêt qui fait naître un sentiment de peur dans les cœurs de ceux qui connaissent son histoire.

Sa maison était une petite cabane en bois, mais assez spacieuse pour trois. Oui j'ai bien dit trois, car Naélora était la plus jeune des soeurs qui vivaient ici. Elle avait passé toute son enfance dans cette cabane, d'ailleurs à y réfléchir, aussi loin que remonte ses souvenirs, elle n'avait jamais quitté cette cabane qu'elle aimait tant. Elle arriva enfin dans la clairière où se trouvait sa maison. Comme chaque jour depuis un petit moment déjà, elle vit ses deux sœurs s'entraîner à l'art du combat. Elle resta à les admirer de loin, car Naïma, sa soeur aînée, avait jugé qu'elle était encore trop jeune pour apprendre à se battre. Elle ressentait une certaine joie à les regarder exécuter des figures assez impressionnantes. Aujourd'hui, d'après ce que Naélora pouvait voir, c'était combat à mains nues, Mila, la deuxième des soeurs, avait les yeux bandés et bien sûr devait sentir et prévoir les attaques de Naïma. Ce qu'elle commençait à réussir d'après ce que pouvait voir Naélora.

Naïma et Mila étaient en sueur à la fin de l'entraînement. La première avait son pantalon et sa chemise de combat qui lui collait à la peau et Mila avait son pantalon bouffant serré aux jambes et portait un haut assez complexe : deux morceaux de tissus croisés pour cacher sa poitrine. Naélora et Mila étaient fières de leur tenue de combat puisque c'est elles qui les avaient créées selon leurs goûts.. Naïma était un jour partit dans un village pour vendre deux ou trois choses pour qu'elles puissent avoir le tissus nécessaire.

Elles arrivèrent près de Naélora pour se désaltérer après ce dur entraînement. Naélora remarqua que Naïma la regardait bizarrement, mais elle se dit qu'elle se faisait des idées. Cependant, à peine Naïma eut-elle finit de boire qu'elle fixa Naélora du regard. Cette dernière s'attendit à la réprimande de sa sœur qui ne mit pas de temps à venir…

_**« -Que faisais-tu dans la forêt ?**_

_**-Rien, en tout cas rien ne te concernant.**_

_**-Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu ailles toute seule dans la forêt.**_

_**-Je PEUX me débrouiller toute seule…**_

_**-Et comment ?**_

_**-Je sais très bien me dissimuler…**_

_**-Mais PAS te battre, que feras-tu quand l'ennemi te trouvera ? Quand ils t'attacheront et que tu ne pourras plus rien faire ! Que feras-tu ? Tu peux me le dire ? La dissimulation ne te servira à rien dans ce cas ! »**_

Naïma vit les larmes apparaître dans les yeux de sa jeune sœur, ouvrir puis refermer plusieurs fois la bouche avant que cette dernière ne s'enfuit chez elles en pleurs. Elle se retourna et fit face à Mila, qui avait les yeux noirs, les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés et qui paraissait très en colère.

**_« -Quoi ? »_** Fit Naïma.

Mila secoua la tête et partit à la suite de Naélora. Naïma quant à elle était frustré par cette dispute avec sa jeune soeur, elle n'aimait pas lui faire la morale, mais elle le devait. Elle avait fait la promesse de toujours veiller sur ses sœurs quoiqu'il arrive. Elle les aimait par-dessus et était prête à sacrifier sa santé, et même sa vie sentimentale pour qu'elles soient heureuses. Quand elle repensa à sa vie sentimentale, cela l'a fit rire : comment pouvait-elle avoir une vie sentimentale en pleine forêt de Fangorn ? Tout le monde était effrayé par cet endroit, d'ailleurs elle s'était toujours demandé pourquoi les gens en avaient aussi peur. Certes c'était une forêt vivante, mais c'était ce qui faisait son charme. Exténuée par ces enchaînements, elle décida d'aller se détendre en faisant une balade dans cette forêt qu'elle aimait tant.

Mila arriva devant la chambre de Naélora et frappa. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle ouvrit doucement la porte et passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit mal au cœur. En effet, Naélora était sur son lit, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Mila se dirigea donc vers elle et s'assit sur le bord du lit, et caressa doucement et affectueusement le dos de sa petite sœur. Cette dernière mit sa tête sur le côté et Mila retira doucement les quelques mèches qui lui cachaient le visage qu'elle trouva sillonné par les larmes. Naïma avait touché un point sensible chez Naélora, celle-ci souffrait de ne pas savoir se battre comme ses grandes sœurs et Mila le savait bien. Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue avec un regard doux et remplit d'amour. Mila contrairement à Naïma essayait de combler le manque d'amour que ressentait parfois Naélora.

**_« -Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-elle pas faire ce que je veux ?_** Demanda soudain Naélora

_**-Il y a bien longtemps, cela faisait quelques semaines que tu étais née, elle a fait la promesse de nous protéger quoiqu'il puisse arriver. Elle a eu peur, tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais elle t'aime, malgré ce qu'elle peut paraître, et elle ne s'en remettrait pas si elle te perdait. Comme moi. Elle a peur à chaque fois que tu vas vadrouiller seule dans la forêt, tu sais. Elle a bien changé depuis que tu connais cette forêt sur le bout des doigts La forêt se remplit de colère, de haine envers tous ce qui n'est pas végétal, et ne me dis pas que tu ne le sens pas car tu mentirais.**_

_**-…**_

_**-Et puis tu es notre petite sœur…**_

_**-Je ne suis plus une enfant ! Je lui prouverais que je peux me débrouiller toute seule, elle verra bien… »**_

C'était la première fois que Mila voyait dans ses yeux de la vraie colère, de l'assurance mais surtout une très grande détermination. Elle se sentit soudain mal-à-l'aise, elle caressa la joue de Naélora, lui fit un sourire puis la laissa seule. Elle sortit pensive et c'est toujours dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle regarda par la fenêtre, et qu'elle vit Naïma se défouler, en sueur. Elle voulut aller la raisonner mais la jeune femme se diriger vers la forêt. Elle resta donc à l'intérieur de la maison, secoua la tête puis se dit pour elle-même :

_« -Quelle famille de fou… »_

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et se mit à faire le repas…

* * *

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Naélora était assise sur son lit, adossée contre le mur, les genoux repliés contre son torse. Elle était pensive et mâchouiller l'ongle de son pouce. Elle paraissait apaisée, sereine, mais à l'intérieur de sa tête éclatait un vrai combat. Elle pesait le pour et le contre : allait-elle quitter sa forêt ou resterait-elle dans cette dernière mais loin de ses sœurs ? Elle voulait prouver à Naïma qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule et pour se faire, elle devait partir.   
Partir ? Mais où ? Elle ne connaissait rien du monde dans lequel elle vivait, de ce qui s'y passait... et si le monde était maléfique ?  
Naélora soupira, découragée. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. La même question revenait sans cesse : devait-elle oui ou non quitter Fangorn ?

Elle entendit la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir, Naïma était rentrée… Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre parcelle d'idée… Elle regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ce qu'elle vit la rendit triste, des arbres, des arbres et toujours des arbres. Pour la première fois de sa vie ces arbres qu'elle adorait tant l'étouffaient. Elle entendit le chant des oiseaux, les vit s'envoler dans le ciel, libres comme l'air. Elle voulait être libre comme ces oiseaux, et au fond d'elle, elle le savait depuis bien longtemps.

Naélora se leva et prit son sac sous son lit, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine discrètement. Heureusement pour elle, Mila était en grande conversation avec Naïma. Elle prit quelques nourritures puis repartit dans sa chambre.  
La jeune fille se dirigea vers son armoire et l'ouvrit, et regarda assez fièrement sa tenue de combat. Elle était vert clair avec des broderies dorées, le haut descendait jusqu'aux genoux, fendu sur les côtés laissant voir un petit short. Il ne possédait pas de manches et avait un carré ouvert au niveau du milieu de la poitrine. Elle prit quelques vêtements chauds pour la saison froide puis sortit par la fenêtre. Elle alla dans le petit cabanon qui se trouvait sur le côté de la maison, et essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais celle ci était fermée. Elle regarda autour d'elle et chercha la clé dans la gouttière, ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver et ouvrit. Naélora fut émerveillée, c'était la première fois qu'elle y entrée car ici était entreposée toutes les armes que les trois sœurs possédaient. Les armes allaient des épées aux dagues en passant par l'arc. Elle prit deux petits poignards, referma la porte et remit la clé dans la gouttière puis entra dans la forêt.

Elle courut le plus vite possible oubliant presque de respirer. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que ses sœurs ne la voient. La nuit commençait à tomber, quand enfin elle arriva chez Sylverbarbe. Elle entendit des voix :

**« -Merry et Pippin ne sont pas des orcs Sylverbarbe, ce sont des hobbits de la Comté, une contrée éloignée de cette forêt.**

**-Que font-ils si loin de chez eux ?**

**-Ils accompagnaient un autre hobbit dans sa mission.**

**-Et où est-il ?**

**-Il semble ne pas être avec eux… Je dois vous avouer que je m'inquiète pour l'autre hobbit, la tâche qui lui a été assigné, n'est pas des plus facile… L'anneau unique a été retrouvé, et ce jeune hobbit doit l'amener à la Montagne du Destin pour le détruire. Une communauté a été formée pour l'aider dans cette tâche mais je n'ai plus de nouvelle d'eux… »**

Naélora savait qu'elle était restée trop longtemps, il faisait nuit à présent. Elle se retira le plus silencieusement qu'elle put et partit en courant. Elle ne regardait pas où elle allait, mais su qu'elle ne risquait plus rien. Elle s'installa au pied d'un arbre se questionnant sur ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle avait aperçut les « hobbits » allongés et dormant tranquillement. C'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait et ils l'intriguaient énormément. Elle se demanda où elle pouvait bien aller mais ne sachant rien de la géographie et se sentant fatiguée, elle mangea un peu puis s'endormit rapidement.   
Elle fut réveillée par le chant des oiseaux au petit matin, effaça ses traces puis reprit sa marche. Elle se sentait suivit, tout ses sens étaient en alerte et lui disaient que quelqu'un la suivait. Paniquée, elle se mit à courir, en vain : impossible de se défaire de cette impression. Elle regarda un instant en arrière puis se retrouva sur le dos. Elle était bien sonnée et entendait au loin des voix…

**« -Je crois qu'elle ne va pas s'en remettre…**

**-Avec une collision pareille c'est un peu normal…**

**-Même Aragorn a eut du mal à se relever…**

**-Ca fait un peu trop longtemps qu'elle est évanouie… »**

Naélora ouvrit les yeux mais sa vue était troublée. Elle se releva sur ses coudes et sentit qu'on l'avait aidée. Elle mit une main sur sa tête car cette dernière lui vrillait les tempes.

_**« -Comment vous sentez-vous demoiselle ?**_

_**-Hum bien je crois… »**_

Elle se releva et perdit l'équilibre, tout en remarquant que c'était un elfe blond qui l'avait retenu.

_**« -Merci mais ça va maintenant.**_

**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ??**

**-Qu'elle allait bien, elle ne semble pas parler la langue commune… »**

Cette fois se fut un nain qui lui avait posé la question. UN NAIN ??? Elle regarda alors les trois personnes présentes, il y avait un nain, un elfe et un homme. Elle allait les remercier pour leur gentillesse quand l'elfe sentit quelque chose. L'homme leur parla dans une langue que Naélora ne comprit pas, mais elle remarqua qu'ils s'étaient tous sous tension et avaient préparé leurs armes. Naélora sentit son cœur s'emballer quand une lumière blanche les aveugla, l'elfe décocha une flèche et le nain lança une hache. L'homme vit son épée rougir et lâcha cette dernière, puis demanda quelque chose dans cette langue que Naélora ne connassait pas.  
Quand elle vu l'homme en blanc elle paniqua et se dit qu'elle était dans de beaux draps…

* * *

_A suivre…_


End file.
